


Happy Analversary

by leonheart2012



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, First Time, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, I love Brian so much, If you're here looking for that don't click on this, Kinda, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Somnophilia (kinda), Sweet Sex, Tickling (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Dadsona has only tried topping once, and it went so badly, he has sworn to never try again. Will Brian be able to convince him to give it another try? (The answer is yes)
Relationships: Brian Harding/Dadsona
Kudos: 32





	Happy Analversary

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this game and, while I love all of the dads except Joseph, I can't get Brian out of my head. I secretly think he's the best fit for Dadsona, as he's written, but maybe that's my personal preference showing through. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this self-indulgent Dadsona topping Brian fic.

I shiver as cold fingers tease at the entrance of my ass. Groaning, I try to roll over, but big, firm hands keep me in place. I blink my eyes open and find myself in my bedroom. Wait, that's not quite...oh, right. I'd gone on a date with Brian last night. And we'd had sex. Good sex. Excellent, even. I don't think I've ever had sex like we had last night with anyone else. With Alex, it had always been slow, passionate, loving, but with Brian, it's like we're constantly competing to be better - to finish the other off first, to make the other orgasm with more intensity, to shout louder. There's also a lot of laughter. He's fond of tickling - on either side - and isn't afraid to show it.

Now, as I awaken from my slumber, I can feel his hardness poking at my back, his fingers prodding at my entrance. "Good morning." He says gently, kissing me, his beard scratchy but soft. I smile and turn to him, allowing myself to be enveloped by his arms. God, his arms...I wonder if this is what heaven is. "Feeling like going another round?"

"Is that even a question?" The truth is that I'm sore. So sore I sort of wish he'd let me go back to my own house to recuperate, but I'm not about to tell him that. It's not that he's rough. In fact, quite the opposite, but it's been a long time, and I haven't been stretched properly in years, and he's _big_ , and we've only been having sex for a few weeks now. "Of course I'm up for another round."

He chuckles and kisses me again, on the lips this time, holding me close while he stretches me out again. It feels good to be having sex again. It feels good to be wanted, to want someone else. It's also, unfortunately, kicking my sex drive back into action. While one might think that's a good thing - excellent, even - it's really not. I have things I need to _do_ , and being horny all the time is _not_ helping me get any of those things done.

But when I have Brian here, kissing me, touching me, I can hardly stay annoyed at my body's responses. Brian seems to notice my reluctance and pulls back a bit. "Sure you're okay?" There's no challenge; if I want out, there'll be no teasing, no judgement.

"Yeah, just thinking about all the things I have to do this week. I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

I bite my lip. Maybe I should tell him...

He decides for me, getting out of bed and padding over to the bathroom, where he starts brushing his teeth. I relax back into the pillows with a sigh. Goddamn it, now I'm really horny again. My ass flutters in anticipation of having him inside me, and my cock stirs excitedly. Groaning, I roll out of bed and go to brush my teeth as well. Just as I'm spitting the foam out of my mouth, he says something that makes me choke.

"I think you should be on top."

I cough and rinse my mouth out with water. "Like..." I ask hoarsely, once I have my breath back, "riding you?"

"No, like you inside me." He clarifies, totally unaware of what his words are doing to me. Or maybe he _is_ aware, and he's taking some sort of sick pleasure from it.

See the thing is, I don't top. I never topped for Alex, or anyone else, and the only one time I did, things went so horribly wrong that I vowed never to do it again. I close my eyes and think back on the event.

_It was with a boy in the grade above me, who said he would show me the best of times. He had topped me first, talking me through all the things I should do, and then let me go to town. My first mistake had been using too much lube; his sheets had turned slippery under my knees, causing all kinds of trouble as I tried to thrust into him. The second mistake was thinking about the first mistake too much that I missed his hole several times and got flaccid before we even started. The last mistake was not covering up before his parents had gotten home and found us in two very different states of distress, covered in lube. I remember I had cried the whole way home before mum had sat me down to have 'the talk'._

"ay?" Brian's voice asks, and I blink myself back into his bathroom.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay. You went really pale. I'm sorry if I-"

"I don't want to top. I...I can't."

He frowns. "Can't? Do you mean you don't like it?"

"Yes. Or, no...I...I've never really..." I recount the story to him, and he comes in closer, wrapping me in one of his bear hugs, and I sink into it. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We'll do whatever you're comfortable with. But...if you don't mind, I'd still like to try it. You're a lot more comfortable with sex now, and you've learned a lot of things. You won't make the same mistakes. And you don't have to worry about my parents coming home, I promise. And hey, even if things go wrong, I'm right here. We can have a laugh about it and get back into it."

I think about it. He's right. I _do_ have a lot more experience. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. He cups my face and kisses me. "I don't need an answer now. Think about it, and let me know when...if...you're ready."

"Okay." I kiss him again and we go down for breakfast. I leave not much longer after that, kissing both Daisy and Brian goodbye.

It takes me a few weeks to come around to the idea, but after masturbating over it a great many times, I finally decide that I'm ready. I text Brian and ask him out on a date to my place, so we can have dinner, and he gladly accepts, coming over that night dressed very nicely. With Craig's help, I've mastered a few of his healthy dishes, and together, Brian and I have been losing some weight.

Brian gives me a kiss in greeting, giving me the cake he's made for dessert. "Thanks." I say, leading him inside, smiling giddily to myself when he pinches my butt. He sits obediently at the table as I serve our meals; veggie burgers (with some bacon snuck in, because we deserve to treat ourselves) and baked potatoes. We tuck in and each eat three, which I think defeats the purpose of eating healthy, before settling down with a piece of cake to watch a romantic comedy. We've both watched it at least five times by now, but it's our favourite. Not only is the lead actor amazingly hot, the story is good and the kisses make our hearts melt. Of course, the dogs help its score on our list, too.

When the movie is over, we begin our usual routine of touches and kisses, but when it comes time to turn the lights off and go to sleep, I pull him back to bed. "Please..." I start, but don't know how to word it. I had kind of imagined that he'd automatically know what I wanted to do and be on board with it.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, a concerned frown on his face.

"No, I just...I've been thinking about what you said..." I trace the pattern of my sheets with my finger. "About me...being on top and...well...I want to give it a go."

He's silent for a moment, and I wonder if this is the wrong time to bring it up, but then he's sweeping me up in his arms and kissing me passionately. "You should have said. I would have brought my...never mind. You have condoms?"

I nod, and he lets me go so I can grab them from my top drawer, as well as the lubricant. When I turn back, he's already naked, stretched out on the mattress, spreading his ass cheeks. I get around behind him and look at his cute, hairy hole. It's puckered tightly. I take a few deep breaths. This won't be a disaster. Brian trusts me, and we're both adults. No parents coming home. No everlasting shame if it goes south. I can do this.

Brian, meanwhile, is practically shivering in anticipation and excitement. I wonder if his ex-husband topped him, but I don't want to ruin the mood by bringing him up. Instead, I coat my fingers liberally with the lubricant and smooth them over his entrance. He moans and pushes his hips back into me, encouraging me to continue. I toy my middle finger at the centre of his hole, dipping in shallowly. Precum drips from the tip of his cock and falls to my sheets. He doesn't notice, but I'm hyper-aware of it.

Noticing that I haven't moved in a while, Brian checks in. I don't respond, attention stolen by the mess he's making on my sheets. He turns around and follows my line of sight. "Oh, sorry." He pads away to the hall cupboard, where he pulls out a towel and lays it on the bed. "See? You can just wash this when we're done. There's no damage to your sheets that way."

I nod absently, still quietly panicking. I'm going to mess up again. I'm going to make this bad for him, and he's not going to want to have sex with me again. I shopuld have never-

"Hey, look at me?" He finally breaks through, and I turn my face up to look into his eyes. "There you are, my handsome man." He kisses me. "It's okay. I love you."

At those words, I relax and kiss him back. My confidence rushes back, and I smile shakily at him. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. You're doing so well, handsome." He kisses me again. "Are you okay to keep going?"

"Yeah."

With one last kiss, he repositions himself, this time over the towel, and I get more lubricant on my fingers, pushing the tip of my middle finger into him. He sighs and leans further forward onto his elbows, sticking his ass further into the air. Encouraged by this reaction, I slip my pointer in beside it and _push_ , going to my palm.

He's louder than ever before, moaning into my pillows. "Oh, _yes_ , please...please..." He pants, so responsive. I start thrusting my fingers in and out of him, and his moans grow in pitch. If he wasn't leaking precum at an almost alarming rate, I would wonder if he was putting it on. "Please, I'm ready."

"But I haven't stretched you enough." I warn.

"Then h-" He catches himself before he snaps at me, but I've already recieved the message loud and clear. I spread more lubricant over the area and insert another two fingers quickly, stretching him open. Then, I pull my fingers out and press the tip of my covered cock at his hole.

"I'm going in." I tell him, placing my hand on his hip to ground myself. I take a deep breath and slowly push in. He opens right up, letting out a sob of relief.

"Oh, (Dadsona), yeah, feels so good." He moans, pushing his hips back.

Slowly, I start to thrust into him, amazed at how good it feels. Does it feel this good for Brian? It certainly seems like he preferrs bottoming, but this...it feels like velvet slipping over my cock. Tight and wet and hot, and _amazing_. I thrust faster, wanting to feel _more_ , get _deeper_ , have him _closer_. I lean over him and kiss his back, holding onto his thigh for leverage, properly fucking him now. He's moaning into the pillow now, begging me to go faster, deeper. I can tell he's close, and while I'm far from it, I reach around and stroke him to completion.

Brian tumbles bonelessly onto the mattress and I slip out of him. Man, if it's going to be like that all the time, I think I'll top more often. He rolls over and folds the towel, cleaning himself up and rolls the condom off me, taking it to the bin and washing the towel in the basin. He comes back and cuddles up to me, forgetting about the light completely.

"How was that?" He asks.

"Can I do that again?"

He chuckles. "You can do that any time you want, handsome." Then, he reconsiders. "Within reason. I know how much of a sex fiend you are."

I playfully slap him. "And whose fault is that, huh?"

We glare at each other for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter. He kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, honey."

"What about the light?"

He groans, but gets up and turns it off before climbing back into bed with me. I snuggle into his arms and close my eyes, my head rising and falling with his chest. My lips curl up into a smile. I am so grateful to both Daisy and Amanda for forcing us to reconcile. While I'll never love anyone quite the same way I loved Alex, I love Brian with the same intensity. I will cherish him forever, I know it. And also fuck him sometimes.


End file.
